


Little Red Hearts

by agreattimetobealive



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreattimetobealive/pseuds/agreattimetobealive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie has finally joined tumblr. But she feels like Taylor is not following correct blogging procedures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr, come say hey!  
> agreattimetobealive.tumblr.com

"Hello? I'm home!" Taylor calls as she pushes through her front door, bags in hand. Olivia comes running to greet her, Meredith does not. Which means that Meredith is probably curled up with - 

"Welcome home! I'm very mad at you!" comes a cheerful voice from her living room. 

Taylor laughs as she hurries over. Yes, clearly Karlie is so mad that she came over so that she could meet Taylor as soon as she got back to the city. 

"Why, babe?" Taylor asks, finding Karlie sprawled across her couch, phone in hand. (And yes, there is Meredith, curled up by Karlie's long legs.) 

She leans over Karlie, dipping her head down for a kiss, but Karlie turns her head and pouts exaggeratedly. 

"What?" Taylor huffs. "What did I do?" 

"I've been on tumblr for _one whole week,_ you know."

That's a rhetorical statement, because of course Taylor knows. And Karlie knows Taylor knows. 

"Yes," Taylor agrees. "Yes you have. And I've texted you many times over the week to tell you how awesome I think it is." Texted, and called, and skyped; not all because of blogging, of course, but because it's impossible for them to not communicate for very long. 

Karlie meets her eyes and makes her lips even poutier. Taylor wants to kiss it away so badly, but she waits. Karlie clearly has something to say. 

"You haven't liked any of my posts," Karlie finally whines. She's a big faker, her sparkling eyes prove she's not really upset, but Taylor instantly feels like a bad girlfriend. 

"Karls, I do," she says quickly. "I love all your posts so far, I think your blog and YouTube channel are going to totally kill it." 

Karlie narrows her eyes and Taylor knows she hasn't got it quite right. "You're not supposed to _tell_ me you like it, duhhhh," she teases. "You're supposed to _like_ it."

"Oh," Taylor says. "Sorry?"

"You should be," Karlie says. "I want those little red hearts, Ms. Swift!"

Well, alright, that's easy enough to fix. 

Taylor smiles and pulls away from Karlie and goes to her purse. She has a great idea. 

Karlie smiles too and Taylor knows she thinks Taylor's grabbing her phone, and she sees the confusion when she returns with a tube of lipstick instead. 

She straddles Karlie quickly, before she can roll off the couch, knees against her hips and uncaps the tube. Meredith jumps off the couch in annoyance. 

"Okay, what-" Karlie protests, and then Taylor presses the lipstick to her face, drawing a tiny, bright red heart on her cheek. 

"I like your blog," Taylor proclaims happily, as Karlie rolls her eyes. Taylor presses a gentle kiss to the heart. 

"Okay, dummy, that's not what I-"

But Taylor isn't finished. She moves her hand down and draws another heart on Karlie's neck. 

"I like _you,"_ she coos, following it with another kiss. 

Karlie starts to giggle, then tries to stop herself and completely fails. 

Taylor tugs down the neck of Karlie's t-shirt to leave another heart right above the lace of Karlie's bra, and then squirms herself backwards down Karlie's legs so she can tug Karlie's shirt up from the bottom and draw another on Karlie's rib cage. 

Karlie watches with amusement as Taylor encircles her belly button in a larger heart, and says, "I like you," again, softer this time, mumbling because her face is pressed into Karlie's stomach. 

"I like you too, you complete dork," Karlie laughs, stroking her fingers through Taylor's hair. 

Taylor traces another heart onto Karlie's hip, right above her shorts. "Okay, okay, you made your point," Karlie laughs. "I _suppose_ you're forgiven." 

Taylor looks up and meets her eyes again. She runs her fingers across the button on Karlie's shorts. "Are you sure you don't want a girlfriend who's more attentive on tumblr?" she asks playfully. 

"Mm, I dunno," Karlie flirts back. "I may see the appeal of doing things your way." She touches the smudgy heart on her cheek and grins. 

She pulls Taylor back up her body for a kiss, and once Taylor's distracted by her lips, pulls the lipstick from her hand. 

Taylor looks up as Karlie tosses it away, in the vague direction of the coffee table. "Hey!" she protests gently. "I had many more parts of you to like!"

Karlie laughs as she cups Taylor's face and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. "Yeah well, I have a whole lifetime of posts to make."

"Oh good," Taylor mumbles against her lips. "I'll stock up on lipstick."


End file.
